


John - Fan Art for 'Republic of Heaven'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Fan Art [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art of John and Amarisa for Blind_Author's 'Republic of Heaven'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John - Fan Art for 'Republic of Heaven'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465527) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> I've wanted to do some fanart using the prophesy from the story for some time now. Here is prophesy fanart number two.
> 
> Yet more devotional work to a story I cannot get enough of, offered up in eternal hope that Blind_Author will continue working on it. :-)


End file.
